In a transmission device, digital signal processing is performed using a logic device, such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA), an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), or the like.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-294724 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-242955 discusses the related art.